Raimundo Pedrosa
Raimundo Pedrosa is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, from a circus in Brazil. He was also the team leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, having been promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior at the end of Xiaolin Showdown. Background Raimundo grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His birthplace is Tubarão, a smaller town in Santa Catarina, Brazil. Though not stated in the series, the Cartoon Network site claimed on his bio that he was raised in a Brazilian circus. When Raimundo left for the Xiaolin Temple, he was leaving a rather large family behind. Though they are never shown in the episode, Raimundo mentions his many relatives in "Omi Town", saying that he has eight brothers and sisters. Raimundo and Omi are the only monks whose family members have not been seen on the show. Master Fung selected Raimundo to come train at the Xiaolin Temple and become the Dragon of the Wind. The Shen Gong Wu Raimundo used most often outside showdowns was the Sword of the Storm until he got his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula. Along with the other warriors, he goes on a quest to find the mystical power objects known as the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo had a teddy bear named Ninja Fred. Personality Raimundo was laid-back, wild, carefree, rebellious, much like his element. However, he was also a bit lazy at times. Raimundo had stated that he does not like defeat. Although he was a little self-centered, he did anything to prevent his friends from getting hurt. He did not always get along with Omi, because Omi liked to claim that he was superior to Raimundo. Raimundo was street smart and enjoyed surfing and soccer. After losing the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura due to lack of knowledge, Raimundo started researching thoroughly, managed to find two pieces of information that even Omi did not know: the Shen Yi Bu Dare, and the ability to combine Shen Gong Wu, which he used to defeat Tubbimura. He also displayed surprising knowledge of chess tactics in "Oil in the Family". He also was wise enough to use the Crystal Glasses to find Omi when he was gone. He was also a skilled chess player. Physical appearances Raimundo was a young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes, spiked hair. He was somewhat tall with a lean physique. He originally wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. He would later wear white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Dojo also stated that he had soft hands for a boy. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers Air Manipulation: As the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo has total control over wind and air, and can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphons. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes. *'Flight': In "Pandatown" he displayed the ability to fly using wind. In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: Superhuman Strength: He was also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. Enhanced Speed: He could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. Enhanced Agility: He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. Enhanced Durability: He has proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. Attacks Raimundo's Xiaolin Apprentice move *'Typhoon Boom Wind': Raimundo claps his hands and creates a huge sonic boom which will develop into wind and blow his enemies away. Raimundo's Wudai Warrior move *'Wudai Star Wind': The ability to project beams of compressed air, usually in the form of tornado.. He can also blast it at the floor to push himself up into the air and then propel himself through the air using wind; practically flying, as well as creating tornadoes of many size and shapes or even blasting a fist made out of air. Abilitites Master Martial Artist: Raimundo is a great Xiaolin Warrior. Although he was the last to rise to Xiaolin Apprentice, Raimundo became Shoku Warrior, and team leader. Weapons Shen Gong Wu: His signature shen gong wu was the Sword of the Storm which he used to use untill he got his Wudai Weapon and the Golden Tiger Claws, being one of the characters that used this wu more than any other. Wudai Weapon: Raimundo's Wudai Weapon is the Blade of the Nebula, a blue glass sword that bears a strong resemblance to the Sword of the Storm. This weapon is never used as an actual sword. Instead, Blade of the Nebula transforms into a pair of nunchucks, with a tornado spiraling out from the end of it. When combine with the Crest of the Condor it can generate massive or compressed air waves and even tornadoes more powerful than the Sword of the Storm. Elemental Shen Gong Wu: His Elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Crest of the Condor. It further enhances his wind offenses and defenses. Weaknesses Raimundo also has many weaknesses. He is constantly careless unless he seems to feel like the world is depending on him, or if he is determined enough. He also does not like to take orders, like if he is asked to do chores or is commanded, mainly by Omi. Raimundo also had a fear of a jellyfish like monster. Raimundo eventually conquered his fear in Dream Stalker. Raimundo has also at times allowed his temper to get the better of him. After the rest of the team was promoted to the rank of Xiaolin Apprentices, Raimundo having been denied this privilege since he had ignored Master Fung's orders and come back to try to help defend the temple, Raimundo defected to the Heylin side, aiding Wuya in regaining possession of her body. However, faced with the destruction of his friends, he recaptured Wuya in the puzzle box, and returned to the Xiaolin side. Although he was offered the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice, he refused, not believing himself to be ready. Relationships Family Raimundo has eight brothers and sisters, and many aunts, uncles, and cousins. Friends Omi is another monk at the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo has been known to make fun of Omi and has been a bit of a bully towards him, like making fun of him because he is short and bald, and Omi likes to claim that he is superior to Raimundo. Later the two seem to see each other as "brothers." Clay is the cowboy monk at the Temple. Raimundo seems to get along with him better than he does with Omi, though he has been known to make fun of Clay too, like how he will not fight girls or because of his "old man kung fu." Kimiko is the only girl at the Temple. They seem to get along well and are very close, though Raimundo is somewhat egocentric attitude can get on her nerves and he is very protective of her. A relationship or at least a longing for a relationship between Kimiko and Raimundo was hinted inside Rai's mind in the episode Dream Stalker. Major Battles Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= :To be announced }} References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Xiaolin Side